The Sober Medal
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: It's over. Forty-seven tribtes are dead and one remain. Claudius Templesmith's rings out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the victor of the 50th Hunger Games from District 12 Maysilee Donner!" That was twenty-four years ago though but how will it effect our young herione? Co-Authored with Batmarcus. Rated T for Hunger Games and sexual references (but not scenes).
1. True Victory?

**Hello loyal and/or new readers and readresses! Welcome to Marcus and I's newest collaboration! Now read please!**

"Alright. There's only five of us left. May as well say good-bye now, anyways." Maysilee said looking over at Haymitch who wouldn't move from the edge of the cliff. "I don't want it to come down to the two of us."

"Okay." He said.

She waiting for something else but nothing ever came some she headed back through the hedge and into the woods on her own. She felt on edge alone.

Suddenly she heard the deranged laugh of the one remaining Career, a girl from 1. She looked around ready to defend herself and pulled out one of her darts, dipped it in poison and got in really going out of view. She waited breathing softly for the attack.

She saw her come near with her ax ready but she didn't seem to notice Maysilee yet. So she aimed and shot a dart into her neck. The dart went in but Maysilee waited until the cannon went off to come out but once it did she went over and took the girl's supplies and debated whether or not to take the ax.

She decided to just in case with how close the games were getting forty-four dead, four to go. She picked through supplies and left the body.

As the hovercraft picked it up she became conscious of the fact that if the other two tributes died before her or Haymitch it could still come down to the two of them. _'I really hope not' _she thought.

She knew it sounded bad that she was literally saying that she hopes that one of them die soon but it was the way things had to happen. _'Stay focused'_ she thought.

She made her way further into the woods with another dart and the ax at the ready when he heard birds. Knowing that literally everything here was deadly she broke into a sprint in the opposite direction of the birds that in canon had killed her.

She made it several yards before stopping to rest. Shortly after she did so she heard another cannon and wondered if it was Haymitch but if he's still at his ledge she knew it was unlikely that anyone had found him. She pulled out some dried fruit from the Careers bag and started to nibble on a dried apricot.

Haymitch, her and one other tribute; that was all that remained.

"Three of us left," She sighed. _'Hard to imagine I even made it this far.'_ She thought. _'Maybe I could win after all. Still Haymitch is here still.'_ She counter thought herself.

She started walking again figuring it was best to keep moving for now.

She listened as hard as she could for noise.

She heard a scream and squirrel type noises then another cannon. She was officially in the final two and the scream had sounded nothing like Haymitch's. _'Of course it had to be him.' _She thought. She sighed and headed back to where she had left Haymitch figuring he had never left and tried to figure out how this will even play out.

* * *

She found him there still staring at the force field. "Well, it's just you and me now." She gulped hating that fact.

"What?" He asked spinning around surprised.

"All forty-six other tributes are dead, Haymitch." Maysilee said carefully.

"So, just us?" He sighed.

"Just us, I don't want to kill you though, Haymitch." She said setting down both her weapons.

"I don't want to kill you either," He sighed setting down the knives.

"Well, one of us has to. They have to have their winner."

"I know that," He said.

"Then pick your knives back up." She said.

"Pick up your blow darts," He said.

"What about your brother, Haymitch? What about your mother or your girlfriend?" Maysilee said not doing as she was told.

"What about your mother and sister?" He asked. She looked down at her district token, the forever famous golden mockingjay pin which had been handed down to her from her mother but didn't dare to say a word. "Exactly now pick up those blow darts," He said.

"No," Maysilee said looking back up at him.

"Fine then," Haymitch said picking up one on his knives and before she could stop him plunged in through his own heart.

"NO!" She shouted running towards him.

It was too late though as a cannon went off, the hovercraft, picked up Haymitch's body, and the trumpets sounded, "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the victor of the 50th Annual Hunger Games, from District 12, Maysilee Donner!"

"No, no, no" She muttered being taken up herself. She was taken up to the hovercraft and repaired and made up to perfection and congratulated more times than she could count. She felt anything but that as she just sat there thinking about the other 47 tributes… especially Haymitch. No one knew that though and soon it was time for her interview.

She sincerely hoped her stylist had some better ideas though remembering the disaster of a parade. She was simply placed in a coal black dress. It wasn't too bad. It wasn't flashy but I guess that doesn't really matter anymore. She was a victor and no one can forget a victor.

* * *

Soon she was in front of Caesar for her interview. She looked over at her stylist, prep team, and escort that were on stage with her. Usually her mentor would be too but she didn't have one. "So how does it feel to win the second Quarter Quell," She was asked.

She knew that she had to lie and said, "It's amazing, to that that out of 48 tributes I was the one that eventually came out on top."

"Yes, you were a long shot in the beginning," He said.

"Yes I was but now here I am. District 12's second victor in all of history."

"Yes that has to feel good," He said.

"Yes it does," She lied evenly.

"Were you surprised by Haymitch's actions?" He asked.

"Most definitely, especially since when I left earlier that day it didn't seem like he cared that much at all."

"Yet he died for you to go home,"

"I know and I'm still trying to make sense of that fact." Maysilee sighed.

"He clearly wanted you to make it home."

"I guess he did but I didn't save his life for him to just throw it away with both hands."

"I can't understand how you must feel," he said.

"Well, now I'll have to go face Sagittaria on how I let her boyfriend kill himself for me."

"You could not have stopped him,"

"I guess not. I did try to though but it was too late."

"Yes, so maybe she will understand," He said.

"Hopefully, it's better than if I had killed him myself."

"I would hope so," He said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Maysilee asked.

"Of course, where did you learn to work with those poisons?" He asked.

"Well, a close friend of mine works at the apothecary."

"So, you knew some things were poisonous beforehand," He said

"Exactly, and from watching the other tributes it was fairly easy to figure out the rest."

"Very impressive," He said.

"Well, thank you, Caesar."

"Are you looking forward to returning next year as a mentor?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Hopefully I can get my district back on its feet so I won't be doing it alone for too long."

"Well, you would have your work cut out for you," He said.

Maysilee nodded, "I know but I will try my best."

"Well we will see how that works out," He said.

"Hopefully well," Maysilee said.

"We can only hope," He said.

"Well, you can only hope. I can work really hard to make sure of it."

"Right, well we are nearly out of time, anything else you want to say?" He asked.

"Now then let's see your victory video," He said.

Maysilee looked at the screen nervously but tried to keep her composure. The reel started showing her dash for the Cornucopia quite a while after Haymitch was well out of sight.

It went through most of the deaths, when she allied with Haymitch all the way up to the hardest part where she again had to watch as Haymitch stabbed himself.

She lost her composure at that part and started to cry but I guess that's forgivable since he was her ally. "What an experience you have been through," He said somewhat sadly. Maysilee nodded and wiped her eyes. "You poor girl," He said.

"I'll be okay." She said not wanting to seem weak.

"Alright well, do you have anything you want to say?" He asked. Maysilee just shook her head. "Alright then. Goodnight Ladies and gentlemen!" He called.

* * *

A few years later, Maysilee was well settled into her house in the Victor Village despite having no neighbors when there was a knock at her door. She cautiously made her way to the door to find President Snow. "Mr. President," She said honestly surprised but let him in knowing she doesn't really have much of a choice, "what brings you here?"

"I need to speak to you," He said stepping inside.

"Well, alright," She said very nervous now.

"Now Ms. Donner are you liking your new home?" He asked.

"Well, yes I am. It's a lot better than the previous living conditions." She said trying to sound calm.

"Good and your family is well I take it?" He asked.

"Yes they are." Maysilee said now getting very afraid that he's going to do something to them.

"So, you do not want to lose all this do you?" He asked. She shook her head and Snow just smirked, "Then I see no reason we shouldn't be able to come to an agreement."

"What agreement?" She asked.

"Well, as you probably know for quite a few years now the citizens of the Capitol have grown quiet fond of their victors. Because if this, any victor who is deemed particularly desirable is two be entering into what's known as the Victor Sex Trade once their old enough and you have been chosen." He explained maliciously.

"What, but that's sick," She said.

"Well, you are free to refuse but if you do I will personally see to it that your family, your friends, anyone who means anything to you; is executed."

"You would kill them?" She asked.

"Exactly, I've done it before and you would that would you?"

"Okay, okay I'll do it," she said.

"See, I knew you'd see sense. I'll just call you down to the Capitol when needed so make sure to pick up the phone." She nodded glumly. "Just one more thing, you can't tell anyone about this." He added before leaving on his own.

"Right," She sighed.

"Who was at the door?" Her twin sister, Noresc, asked ignorantly coming over.

"Nothing just reminding me there are papers I am needed to fill out later,"

"Oh, okay, are you okay though? You look stressed." Noresc observed nervously..

"No, just tired I slept bad last night." She said.

"Oh, more nightmares?"

"Yeah," She sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm not sure what to tell you."

"Not your problem," She sighed.

"I guess. I just want to help you though." Noresc said sadly.

"I know," She said smiling.

* * *

Many years later, now thirty-nine-year-old Maysilee Donner sat in her mentor's chair on the stage of the 74th Hunger Games reaping. She still sat alone having not yet achieved her goal of getting a tribute out alive. Honestly, it was starting to seem like a lost hope. She watched the girls be drawn and was surprised to say the least when after the girls name was drawn a different girl broke her way out of the crowd. "Prim!"

"Katniss!" The first girl called.

She pressed on avoiding the Peacekeepers making her way towards the younger girls and pushing her behind herself protectively, "I VOLUNTEER!"

Shock was the look on all faces but the younger girls however quickly settled to panic, "No! NO!"

Then she was picked up and carried away by a boy. "Oh… well… it appears we have a volunteer." Effie said not really sure what to do in this situation. Maysilee briefly wondered how her own escort would have handled this. Then upon thinking about it was sort of glad she had retired.

Katniss and Effie's exchange was indistinguishable from canon before Haymitch's outbreak which obviously didn't happen.

Then she was sat down to wait.

Then the boys selection was drawn and the worthless piece of shit took his spot on the stage.

Maysilee did not like him already; he looked strong, but arrogant. She liked the girl though. She had real promise that just might achieve her goal. They shook hands and were lead into the Justice Building.

Maysilee sighed and headed to the train to wait. For many obvious reasons she can barely tolerate this train, "Drink Ms.?" A server asked.

"Just a water." Maysilee answered.

"Yes, ma'am," He said pouring her a glass.

"Thank you." She said taking it and drinking most of the glass right away.

* * *

Roughly fifteen minutes later they arrived on the train with Effie. She sat down her glass turned her attention to them but didn't say anything yet. "Maysilee," Katniss said.

The tone was bitter though and Maysilee knew why from Mrs. Everdeen and sighed unfortunately unable to explain herself, "Katniss, I'm not the enemy."

"No, but you're not that much better," She said.

"Can we please just put that behind us? I just want to help you get back to your mother and Prim as much as you do." Katniss sighed, but nodded knowing they had the same goal.

"Something wrong?" Peeta asked ignorantly.

"Nothing that concerns you," Katniss said.

"Well, she's my mentor, too."

"Well our issue has nothing to do with these games," Katniss said.

"Well, alright," He said in Peeta awkwardness.

"Good," Katniss said. She sighed turning to Maysilee and asked as the train left the station, "So, any advice?"

"Yes, first off eat you both want to put on some pounds," She said.

Katniss huffed slightly and headed to the dining car.

Maysilee sighed this was to be a long day. _'If you had any idea, Katniss.'_ She thought but knew that she can't and hopefully never will.

Their jaws dropped at the amount of food. Maysilee chuckled coming in, "Never seen anyone including myself not have that reaction."

"All this for us?" Peeta asked.

Maysilee nodded infuriated by his blunt stupidity and obvious questions, "Yes, all of it."

"Thank you," Katniss said gratefully.

Maysilee was surprised given her recent attitude but just gave a small nod. They sat down to eat none knowing what to say.

* * *

Katniss was done as quickly as she could and headed to her room not even throwing a passing glance at Maysilee. "No questions then?" Maysilee called out.

"I have some." Peeta said being absolutely useless on his own. Maysilee sighed turning to him and waiting patiently for a stupid question. "So what happens now?" He asked

"You'll be taken to the Capitol and made up for the opening parade which trust me can almost be worse than the games themselves."

"It can't really be that bad," He said so innocently stupid it was almost sickening.

"You'll see."

"Right," He said clearly skeptical of his wiser mentor.

"You can't possibly think you know more about the games then I do or you're even more arrogant than I thought."

"I am not arrogant!" He said.

"Of course you don't think so. No one who really is arrogant ever does."

"I just feel you are over dramatizing," He said.

"I wish I could say I was." Maysilee said thinking back to her own.

"Okay, got it" He said.

"Any other question?" She asked knowing they'll be equally stupid.

"What is wrong with Katniss?" He asked.

"She doesn't like that I'm a prostitute."

"You are?" He asked. She just nodded slowly. "Well, why? I mean you are a victor you don't need to do that." He said.

"That's none of your business." She said evasively unsure off any other explanation besides the one she can't give. "Besides, it's only with Capitol men."

"Still does not make sense," He said annoyingly insistent.

"It's still none of your business. Why do you care anyways?"

"It just seems odd," He said.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Right, what about arena strategy?" He asked.

"Get away from the Cornucopia as soon as you can but not completely empty handed and avoid the Careers at any cost. Do you know how to use ANY weapon?"

"Just a knife," He said.

"Then get one, a pack or one or two items nearby, and then get out."

"Got it," He said nodding.

"Good, now get out." Maysilee said getting WAY too frustrated with him for one meeting. He for once was wise and left the room. "What am I going to do about those two?" Maysilee sighed and looked at Effie who was all that's left there.

"Well, you are in a tough spot." She said

"Well, unlike the others Katniss has actual potential; I just have to get her to trust me."

"Well she seems dead set against it," Effie said.

"Well, the games themselves she pretty set on. It's the rest that I'm worried about." Maysilee said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Effie asked.

"The parade, the interviews, even getting off the train; She's not exactly a people person. I'm not trying to put her down but she just isn't."

"Well maybe you could coach her through it?"

"Maybe, I just have to get her to listen to me for long enough."

"Okay, so go walk into her room,"

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?"

"Do you have a better one?" She asked.

"Well, could you maybe try to talk to her first?" Maysilee asked.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because, there's no one else here but the servers."

"Well...alright," she sighed, got up, and headed to Katniss' room.

She knocked and waited. "Go away." Katniss said thinking it was Maysilee.

"Katniss, it's Effie." she called.

She seemed to hesitate but went and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Could I talk to you for a second?" Effie asked.

"Sure, come in," She said. Effie came in and they sat down on her bed. "So, what do you want?" Katniss asked.

"Well, I needed to talk to you about Maysilee." Effie said getting ready for what will inevitably come next.

"No!" Katniss said.

"Katniss, this is serious. Your mentor is your only lifeline in the arena."

"If she's not with some new guy when I need her," Katniss said.

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that to you." Effie said though she doesn't know the real reason.

"How do you know?"

"Because just from talking to her she really does care about you. She thinks very high of you, you know, said you're the first tribute she's mentored that has an actual chance of winning."

"Really? She said that?" Katniss asked.

"Yes she did. She just said that you'll need some help with working the crowd for the pre-games stuff and she can and wants to help you with that but she can't unless you let her."

"What if she abandons me?"

"Well, what's the alternative?" Effie pointed out.

"I guess there is not one," She said.

"So can you please at least try?"

"Okay I will try," She said.

"Would you mind too much if she came in here?" Effie asked.

"A little, but I can deal with it," She said.

"I could stay with if that makes you feel any better." Effie offered.

"Actually, it would," She admitted.

"Alright, I'll just go get her and be right back then."

"Thank you," She said.

* * *

Effie left the room back to the dining car where Maysilee waited nervously. "She will see you if I stay,"

"Alright, thank you so much, Effie." Maysilee said getting up.

"It was the least I could do," She said.

* * *

They both headed over to Katniss' room. She was waiting on her bed. "Katniss," Maysilee started carefully.

"Maysilee," She replied.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Maysilee asked.

"Yes I am," She said.

"Good," Maysilee said.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" Katniss asked.

"We need to get through the interviews and chariots," She said.

Katniss sighed, "That would be a miracle."

"Well I know we can do it," She said.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I do," She said.

"Alright, so what first?"

"You be yourself, do not talk unless you have to," She said.

"Myself is no good. I thought I was supposed to get people to like me."

"You are, and believe it or not people are drawn to you," She said

"You don't have to lie for me you know. We both know that isn't true."

"Katniss the whole District saluted you when you volunteered what does that tell you?"

"That I might as well be dead to them, you're from District 12. You know what the gesture means."

"Yes, given our history they will, but they all do not want to see you gone,"

"I guess. I'm not really sure what to think of that though." Katniss said with a sigh.

"It means the whole district did not want you to go," Maysilee said.

"Well, that is very surprising actually."

"Exactly you draw people," She said.

"Certainly didn't seem that way before the Reaping."

"You never bothered to speak to many people Katniss,"

"You can't blame someone for just trying to keep who they care about alive." Katniss said not realizing the irony.

"Yeah I can't believe me, but you never spoke to anyone outside of selling things,"

"I'm not a people person."

"Exactly and that draws people they want to know more about you,"

"Well, somehow I doubt that's what the Capitol will be looking for."

"You don't know do you?"

"Well, no I don't."

"Exactly," she said.

"I do know for sure that the Capitol and District 12 are immensely different in every aspect."

"Not really,"

Katniss sighed, "No way."

"Really just lifestyle," she said.

"The same people who are sending me to fight to the death for their entertainment. Somehow I find trouble believe that we're one in the same."

"You just have no faith," Maysilee sighed.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you have no faith than you lower your odds,"

"How does pointing out the differences between 12 and the Capitol say that I have no faith?" Katniss asked confused.

"Because you're treating it like they are not even human," she said

"So, that's how they're treating me. Not only now as a tribute but that's how they've been treating me my whole life and almost all the districts since probably even before the Dark Days."

"You are not looking at anything in any sort of positive light. Look I know that you have been through hell in your life, but thinking about only that here is going to get you killed. I know you want to get back to your family and I want to get you back, but if you refuse to listen to me you're going to die Katniss!"

Katniss sighed and said, "I guess."

"Thank you," She sighed.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Katniss asked.

"Because, your mother is my friend I have watched you grow up Katniss and I want nothing more than to make sure you are still there for your mother and for Prim,"

"Fine, I guess we have the same goal then."

"So you will listen?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good we will get you through this,"

"What about Peeta?" Katniss asked.

"I will help him, if he proves he is of some use,"

"Well, he did save me and my family's lives." Katniss pointed out.

"True, but I cannot save you both," she said.

"I know that." Katniss said.

"Plus in his situation he has very little to help him,"

"Just another District 12 tribute I guess."

"Not you though,"

"Well, I'm okay." Katniss shrugged.

"You are great," she said.

"Not really."

"Really?" She asked skeptical she had seen some of the stuff he had shot.

"Really, I'm nothing that special." Katniss said. "Nothing like my dad was."

"I would not know. I never saw him shoot,"

"Well, he's amazing. He's the one that taught me everything I know… well… Gale helped me with most of the traps but besides that it was all him."

"He was a good man;"

"Yes he was." Katniss said looking down but keeping back any tears in a very Katniss manner.

"He would be proud of you," Maysilee said.

"You really think so?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, I really do," She said smiling a little sadly

"What happened to him?" Effie asked.

"He died in the mine explosion years ago," Maysilee said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Effie said turning to Katniss.

"Not your issue," She said.

"I guess." Effie asked.

""Just forget it please," Katniss asked.

"Alright," Effie agreed.

"Thank you," She said.

"You're welcome."

"Maybe you should try to get some sleep though." Maysilee advised.

"Okay, I will try," she said.

"Good luck," Maysilee sighed and she and Effie left the room.

* * *

"Well that is some progress," Effie said.

"Definitely," Maysilee agreed. "Hopefully I can make more before she goes into the arena."

"I think we will,"

"I'm not sure. Katniss can be… very stubborn."

"So can you," Effie said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to see whose stubbornness prevails."

"Should be interesting," Effie said.

"I still say she's a winner though." Maysilee said looking over at the closed door to Katniss' room.

"She has the potential to win if her attitude says anything," Effie said.

Maysilee nodded. "She has the skills, too. Even though, she tries to downgrade them."

"You have a lot of confidence in her," Effie said.

"Someone has to and she won't."

"Yes, but you never had this much faith in the others," Effie said.

"None of the others had as good of chances as Katniss does."

"Then maybe you'll have a victor," Effie said.

"She will. She can shoot a bow and arrow, she can hunt, she can identify edible plants, according to her mom she can even swim which could come in handy. Remember the seventieth games?"

"Then if she plays her cards right she can live,"

"Exactly, well, I'll go see how little sleep I can scrape up tonight."

"Goodnight," Effie said heading to her own room.

**I hope you liked it so far. Just so you know the bitterness towards Maysilee was mostly based off of when Katniss had first met Finnick with her attitude towards him for being a prostitute. Review and you are welcome to flame. Detailed contructive criticism is greatly appreciated and will make me very very happy that way I can make my writing better. **


	2. How Was Canon Okay With This?

**Hey guys, we have a kind short chapter here for you guys because Marcus and I have an annoying little pest that you guys are all most likely well acquainted with known as writers block so if you can pay attention and review some suggestions it would be greatly appretiated and help with updating. **

Katniss was woken by gentle knocking. "You need to wake up, Katniss." Maysilee said carefully. "We're almost there."

She groaned "How much time do I have?"

"An hour,"

Katniss sighed, "Alright, I'll get ready, in the meantime you could find some server to sleep with."

Maysilee rolled her eyes but said; "Just get ready,"

"I am. Go bug someone else." Maysilee growled but left.

* * *

"How did it go." Effie asked.

"Not well,"

Maysilee sighed and told her, "She told me to go find some server to sleep with."

"Well..." Effie huffed.

"I just don't know what to do." Maysilee sighed.

"Nor do I," Effie said.

"I thought we were starting to make some progress but then…" Maysilee sighed and said, "Known Katniss her whole life and she's still unpredictable. You think you know what she's going to do and she does the opposite."

Effie did not know what to say. "Why does the one tribute I get with any real chance have to hate me?"

"I don't know," Effie said.

"Maybe I should have asked Prim what her secret to getting Katniss to like her is."

"Who?" Effie asked.

"Her little sister, the one she volunteered for."

"Oh! Right," Effie said.

"Yeah, she's pretty much the only person besides her dad that Katniss never really had any doubts about loving." Maysilee explained. "Sure, they've had a few fights as all siblings do like when Prim wanted to bring in this cat named Buttercup but Katniss insisted that they can barely feed themselves and can't afford another mouth to look after, but it was still always unconditional between those two."

"Maybe write the girl a letter?"

"Well, I guess that could work but she's most likely in no mood to write or even read the letter right now." Maysilee said.

"Call her then?"

"She doesn't have a phone. The only one in twelve who has one besides myself is the mayor."

"So, call your home and have the get her." Effie shrugged.

"Live alone now but I could give my brother-in-law a call and see if my niece could get her." Maysilee realized.

"That could work."

Maysilee picked up one of the phones and dialed the Undersea household.

It rang and then her niece picked up.

"Hello?"

"Madge, it's Aunt Maysilee."

"Oh! Hey aunty!" She said.

Maysilee smiled slightly and said, "I'm going to need a favor."

"Okay, what?" She asked.

"Could you head over to the Seam, get Prim, and put her on the phone?"

"Uh...okay?" She said.

"Just stay on the line." Madge said before leaving.

So she waited.

Quite a few minutes later, a croaked voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Prim?" Maysilee asked.

"Maysilee?" She asked.

"Yes, I need some advice to help your sister."

"Okay, what?" Prim asked.

"Well, to help her I need her to trust me but she can barely even tolerate me."

"Okay, well that is tough,"

"Well, you're the only one she can really trust." Maysilee said hoping this wasn't a dead end.

"Well try making her understand things for you,"

"I guess but how could I even do that?"

"Unsure tell her something that you have never said to anyone,"

"That'll really help?" Maysilee asked trying to think of something she could tell without putting her loved ones in danger. Her sister's already so vulnerable being bedridden with that headache and now there's Madge, the mayor, Katniss, and Prim added to the list.

"Yeah it will and can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Prim." Maysilee agreed.

"Keep that Peeta boy away from her I have seen him follow her home its creepy,"

"Dudley noted, I will and I'll do everything I can to make sure she makes it back home alive."

"Thank you Ms. Donner," she said and Maysilee could hear the smile.

"It's my pleasure, Prim." Maysilee smiled. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." She said.

"Any other advice?" Maysilee asked.

"Be patient," she said.

"Alright, well I probably should be leaving now. We just arrived in the Capitol."

"Okay, good luck!" Prim said.

"Thank you, just be strong, Prim and I promise she'll be back."

"Okay I trust you," Prim said.

"Good, goodbye, Prim."

"Goodbye Ms. Donner,"

They both hung up and Maysilee realised what she could safely tell her.

She just needed a minute for them to be alone.

She headed back to Effie wondering if Katniss was ready yet.

She found fortunately Katniss was. "Katniss, I know you're going to hate this but I need to talk with you alone for a minute."

"Why?" She muttered.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I've never told anyone before."

"Okay," Katniss sighed.

* * *

They headed back to Katniss' room closing the door behind them. "So what is it?" Katniss asked.

"Did you happen to ever watch a rerun of my games?"

"Once why?"

"Remember one of my district partners and ally those games Haymitch Abernathy?"

"Yeah," Katniss said.

"Well, I sort of… liked him more than that."

"Meaning?" Katniss asked.

"Well, I had had a crush on him many many years before the reaping I never said anything about it though because I was too embarrassed. After all he was from the Seam and I was from the Town. I was so stupid not to. Then I really started to regret not saying anything once he started to date Sagittaria. Finally the Reaping came in to seal the deal that there really was no hope between us."

"That's really sad," Katniss said honestly.

Maysilee nodded slowly, "As I said I never told anyone that before. Not even my sister, Noresc. Also, as weird as it may sound, in the beds of those Capitol men… sometime I would let myself pretend that they were him." It was the truth, too. It was the only way to make it a little bit less unbearable.

"I'm so sorry," Katniss said.

"It's not your fault."

"Well still," she said.

"I just wanted to try and find some even ground between us."

"Okay, I will trust you," Katniss said.

Maysilee smiled glad for Prim's help, "Good, just please, don't tell anyone about Haymitch."

"Okay, I promise," Katniss said.

"Good, now come on, we're just about there." Maysilee said getting up and headed to the bedroom door. Katniss nodded nervous. "You'll do great. Just be yourself for the crowd but once you actually get to the Remake Center it's best to go with what the prep and stylist do instead of fighting it even though I know you won't like it." Maysilee sighed.

"Okay, I will try to do that," She said.

"Good," Maysilee said and they headed out.

* * *

Katniss sighed as Peeta approached them. Maysilee frowned remembering what Prim had said and directed Katniss away, "Come on, much to do. Effie, get the boy for me, please."

"Right okay," Effie said.

Having just arrived, they were both taken off the train.

Katniss looked reluctant but followed her prep team.

They were both taken to the Remake Center and left to their own prep teams.

Maysilee had to wait and watch as they were put through everything.

She flinched every time they waxed Katniss but noticed she was being a trooper just as expected. "That a girl!" She said happily. "Please don't make her look too ridiculous." She muttered indirectly to the stylist who she had not met yet.

"I will try not to," Said a man's voice from behind her.

Maysilee was surprised by that and turned around finding Cinna, "Oh, you must be the new stylist.

"Yes I am, hello Ms. Donner," He said.

"Hello," Maysilee said hoping he doesn't have the same idea of beauty as last year's.

"You seem worried," He said.

"Given the track record with 12's stylists I have every reason to be. Especially with Katniss, I've known her her whole life.

"Well I will try to break the record then," He said.

"Just, make sure she's unforgettable but in a good way."

"You read my mind," He said.

Maysilee smiled slightly and said, "Well, hopefully you can actually make it happen."

"I think we can," Cinna said.

Maysilee was surprised by the we, "You want my help?"

"If you have the time," He said.

"Well, for now I'm free. What do you have so far?" Maysilee asked.

He smiled and showed her a jumpsuit. Maysilee didn't say anything, it didn't really seem that different than what she had expected before talking to him. Then he appeared to set it on fire. Maysilee seem horrified for a second put found that nothing what happening and stuck her hand into the fake flame. It was warm, but no burns. "Incredible," She breathed in disbelief. "It's perfect."

"You like it then?" He asked.

Maysilee nodded with a smile, "No one could ever forget Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire."

"I like that," He said.

"Good, I think you're just about up though." Maysilee said looking into the room through her one way mirror.

"Just about," he said.

"Just so you know. She's not the kind to trust anyone really easily but your going to want to get her to understand things for you."

"I can do that," he said.

"Good, just figured you should know what you're walking into."

"Thank you," He said.

"My pleasure. Thank you." Maysilee said with a smile.

"For what?" He asked.

"Caring, making an effort."

"Why would I not?"

"Well, most don't." Maysilee said.

"I am not most," he said smiling.

"Good and thank you for not being."

"I try," He said.

"Good, it really does mean a lot, especially this year."

"She is special to you?" He askec.

"Very and she also has really high odds already. There's been quite a few that not even that could have helped enough."

"Good to know," He said.

"You're up now though."

"I know," He said leaving.

Maysilee held her breath knowing how much trust this would need from her.

He walked in and casually started to talk to her first giving her a robe. "Alright, so far so good." Maysilee noted. She seemed to relax around Cinna. "Perfect," She smiled. "Her odds just went up," she sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, Maysilee was waiting by their chariots.

The boy arrived first much to her annoyance.

"You know Peeta, back on the train I had found out something rather... disturbing about you." Maysilee said not looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, apparently you had been following Katniss home all the time back in 12. This true?"

"I… well..."

Maysilee knitted her brow and said, "That is incredibly creepy. In fact, Prim agrees and had instructed me to keep you away from her. Understood?"

"She's my partner," he pointed out.

"That does make it difficult on days like today but it won't stop me from stopping where I can."

"You can't in the arena," he said.

"I could tell her and I doubt she'd want to be around you then. Besides, you'd just weigh her down if you tried, lower her odds."

"How would I lower her odds?"

"Let's see: you're noisy, weak, huge, vulnerable, and above all, useless." Maysilee shrugged.

"And you are my mentor?"

"I am but you have already seen that I can do nothing to help a tribute who can't even help themselves."

"Why do you say I'm useless?" He asked.

"Because you are." She said bluntly.

"You don't know that,"

"I've worked with enough useless people to recognize one."

"You're wrong!" He said.

"Then prove it." Maysilee said simply.

"How?" He asked.

"That's for you to figure out." Maysilee shrugged.

"Well, you show what it is that you think makes you not useless."

"I will when training starts." He offered.

"Alright then, we'll see." Maysilee said. "In training, focus on your stregnths, if the other tributes know your weaknesses they'll exploit them." She said in advice that makes A LOT more sense than Haymitch's.

"Got it," he said as Katniss came out.

"Nervous?" She asked Katniss.

"A little bit yes," Katniss said.

"I'm sure you'll do great and don't worry about the fire, I tested it myself, perfectly safe."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Maysilee nodded.

"Okay," she said nodding.

"Katniss, did you know that Peeta here had been stalking you?" Maysilee asked.

"He what!?" She asked glancing at him.

"Nothing major, I would just follow you home from school."

"Why? Do you know how creepy that is?" She asked.

"It's not that creepy." Peeta said defensively.

"Yes it is you followed me around," She said.

"Just home from school, not everywhere."

"Why?"

"Well, I've sort of have had a crush on you for like forever."

"WHat!?" She asked.

"I have a crush on you. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but following me does."

"Well, you never really even noticed me besides when I through you that bread to stop you and your family from starving to death and even then it was just kind of a passing glance."

"So you stalk me?" She asked.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds so bad."

"It is bad,"

"It not! I was not stalking you!"

"How is following me around every day not stalking?"

"It's not like I followed you everywhere."

"Where did you follow me?"

"Just home from school… and sometimes to it."

"That is weird then!"

"What's so weird about?" He asked idiotically.

"You followed me!"

"You are over reacting," Peeta said.

"No she isn't." Maysilee corrected.

"Stay away from me." Katniss said actually stepping behind Maysilee.

"Katniss please, you have to understand." Peeta said stepping towards her.

"Understand what?" She asked staying behind Maysilee.

"I only did what I did because I love you."

Katniss did not know what to say.

"Then you should have just talked to her." Maysilee said for her.

"I was nervous."

"Then you should have been too nervous to stalk me." Katniss said staying behind her.

"I just liked to watch you." He said.

"Do you even listen to the words that come out of your mouth?"

"Yes why?" he asked.

"Because they're insane!"

"They are not! Its perfectly normal!" He said.

"Having a crush on someone is normal! Stalking them is not!"

Katniss nodded in approval of Maysilee's words.

Peeta was about to say something but stopped when he realized that ALL of the tributes were starring at them and not in a good way.

He closed his mouth and stalked away.

"That is..." Katniss started unsure what to think.

"Weird?" Maysilee supplied.

"No doesn't cover it up enough." Katniss corrected.

"Crazy?" She asked.

"Definitely," Katniss nodded.

"Avoid him then." Maysilee said.

"I will in everyway I can." Katniss said but looking over at the chariot. The games made quite a bit of that impossible.

"Just try to." Maysilee said.

"I will."

"Good, now, are you ready?" She asked.

"Except the fire, where is Cinna?"

"He's on his way." Peeta's stylist said.

"Alright, how much time do we have?" Katniss asked.

"A few minutes." She said.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Good," She said smiling.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked Maysilee.

"Confident in this parade. You need to know you look incredible and show off a little. Even if you do not believe it." Maysilee said cutting her off before she could say just that.

Katniss hesitated but nodded, "Okay, I will."

"Good, because here he comes,"

Katniss smiled slightly as Cinna came over.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready," She nodded. He nodded and lite the flames. She watched in awe as her outfit was set ablaze. She felt comfortably warm. "Amazing," Katniss breathed.

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"Can we leave Peeta unlit?" Katniss asked, "Or maybe use real fire for him?"

"What why?" He asked.

"He's been stalking me." Katniss said angrily.

"Stalking you?" Cinna asked.

"Back in 12, he was always following me around."

"Well no I cannot kill him." Cinna said.

"Right," Katniss sighed. "That I'll have to do myself."

"In the arena." Cinna reminded.

"Of course." Katniss nodded.

"Good now go blow them away!"

"I will." Katniss said mostly to herself as she got on the charriot.

They nodded and Peeta boreded after her smiling.

She looked away resisting the urge to push him off.

He reached toward her.

She went to about the edge of the chariot hating this.

They started to move.

Katniss held on since she was un the edge but looked confident as she was told.

She did well too because she was cheered on sight.

She smiled letter go with one hand and waving.

They waved back and reached out to her.

She was surprised when she heard her name being chanted.

_'They love me?'_ She thought. She thought about what Maysilee said back on the train. Maybe she was right.

She was kind of enjoying this.

She let herself take it in as the approached the square.

She even started blowing kisses.

The audience was diving after them as if an actual tangible opject.

'Wow!' She thought stunned.

She watched in disbelief as their chariot came to a stop.

Snow gave the usual speech and they were off again as everyone stared at her.

* * *

"You did amazing, Katniss!" Maysilee said when they got there ignoring the glares.

"Really?" She asked.

"Realy that would be why everyone's glaring at you."

"Oh!" She said.

"Exactly," Maysilee nodded.

"You were great!" Cinna said.

"Thank you but that was mostly you." Katniss corrected.

"No you pulled it off well," He said.

"Well, I guess."

"I know, better than Peeta," Cinna muttered to her smiling.

"Not much competition there." Katniss chuckled.

"True but still," He shrugged.

"Alright, thank you." He smiled then Peeta came over.

Katniss just headed to the elevator making sure Peeta didn't come in. She went up alone and waited for Maysilee. "I can't believe this." She grunted.

"What?" Maysilee asked arriving.

"Him," Katniss huffed obviously referring to Peeta.

"Sorry," She sighed.

"Not your fault, thank you for warning me."

"It's no trouble." Maysilee said.

"That is just unbelievably creepy though."

"I know," She sighed.

"Any advice on that?" She asked.

"Stay away, sleep with the door locked." She said.

"Alright," Katniss said. "What if he breaks it down?"

"Then he'll face the wrath of Effie."

"That would be fun to watch." Katniss admitted.

"It usually is as long as it's not at you." Maysilee said with a slight chuckle.

"You speak from experience?" Katniss asked.

"I've been working with her for years. I've seen plenty."

"Good point." She smiled.

"Sometimes they're not funny though. Some just make you angry at her for getting angry at them." Maysilee added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for example last year she was getting really mad at the tributes for their lack of table manners. They hadn't eaten all week; those were the last things on their minds."

"Oh I see…" Katniss said sadly.

"Yeah, I was obviously not very happy about that."

"I would think not." She said.

"Yeah, it's only funny when it's deserved." Maysilee said.

"She does not know any better." Katniss said.

"I know that." Maysilee said.

"Makes it no easier?"

"Doesn't make it any funnier."

Katniss nodded as Peeta and Effie arrived. Katniss just headed over to her room without another word.

Peeta sighed watching her leave. Maysilee hit him in the back of the head though technically illegal. "What was that for?" He asked.

"How else am I supposed to teach you a much need lesson?"

"I did nothing wrong." He said.

"Then you're an idiot."

"What do you mean?" He asked angrily.

"You were watching her."

"So?" He asked.

"So you need to stop being creepy altogether."

"I just looked at her." He said.

"How about you just avoid her completely?" Maysilee said as more of an order.

"I can't we live here for now."

"You can, I've seen it quite a few times."

"What do you mean?"

"You can completely avoid your district partner after today. You just don't want to."

"You can't really stop me." He said.

"I could stick Effie on you if you don't."

"So?" He asked.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"Find out what?" He asked.

"Why that would be a problem."

"Sure."

"Effie," Maysilee called.

"Yes Maysilee dear?" She asked.

"Mind to tell Peeta here why it's not okay to stalk people?"

"He has been stalking someone?" She asked getting angry.

Maysilee nodded, "Katniss, even back in District 12."

"PEETA!" She shouted staring off a rant.

**And that is where we got stuck please review and tell us what you think should happen. We're all friends here, right?**


End file.
